1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for sealing leaks in a closed cooling system containing an aqueous medium as the coolant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known sealants for sealing leaks in closed cooling systems, such as automobile radiators, generally consist of a suspension of organic or inorganic substances. These sealants are added to the cooling water so that as the water escapes through the leak, the suspended matter gradually accumulates around the leak until it becomes completely closed off. The disadvantage of such substances, however, is that high concentrations of suspended matter are required to effect good leak sealing properties. As the concentration is increased, however, the damages of causing blockages in small cross-sectional area conduits in the cooling system increases.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a technique of sealing leaks in closed cooling systems, which does not depend upon the presence of large concentrations of suspended matter, with its consequent risk of causing blockages in desired passages within the system.